The Dark Storm
by Duelwielder
Summary: The Dark Storm engulfs the world. Bringing forth the Door, and with it a vast limitless army of Darkness. They find the light kingdom and its princess.The three chosen can aid the evil or give the world a little more hope. Bonds of friendships are tested.
1. Chapter 1

The storm clouds hung in the skies miles away of ancient Kyoto Japan, slowly moving towards the unexpected town

The storm clouds hung in the skies miles away of ancient Kyoto Japan, slowly moving towards the unexpected town. On the footsteps of a middle class home, sat three young men. The brunette of the bunch looked into the skies and watched as the clouds approached.

"Gee… I… hope things can one day be the same after all this." Said the brunette, who was still looking at the sky with worry in his Ocean blue eyes.

"I doubt that, does a town come back to normal after it is hit by a bomb, no, this shouldn't be any different." Said the silver haired boy to his right. The ocean eyed brunette bowed his head.

"It's not healthy to think like that you know…" said the Ocean eyed brunette.

"Yah, but its neither is losing hope Sora." Said the semi stocky friend to his left; who was looking at the sky. The three watched as the clouds slowly blocked the suns rays as if it would be the last time they'd see the sun.

In the far distance they saw hundreds, maybe thousands of birds flying away from the dark storm clouds. The sight of this sent an eerie feeling down the boy's spines. Sora stood up 6 feet tall; he was 17 years old with broad shoulders. He showed manhood in his features, such as the premature mustache and beard growing in slowly.

Riku the silver haired boy stood up as well to Sora's left. He is 18 and stood at 6 foot 2, he didn't have any facial hair to him but manhood showed without it. On the opposite side of him. The third stood up with him two companions.

Aries stood at 6 foot; he was a bit stocky but showed a manlike sturdiness about him. He had a full fledge beard and mustache like a man in the mountains would have. Incidentally this day was his 17th birthday, but this day was not a day of celebration for the three.

The three started to walk down the dirt road away from the storm. None of them wanted to speak of this day, the day that will change or destroy everything they knew. This day was the start to their potential Armageddon. The day they knew and were destined for since there birth.

The last of the three's birthdays was the day the world would be engaged in the most tense and most likely end of everything. The 666 would either defy or encourage the end of this world. The "End" is at the edge of the human world and moving closer. This day was the day the darkness was ready to begin its reign on the planet. Those who opposed would invoke the wrath of "Him", the ruler of Darkness.

Now the three boys walked off to find a stronghold to fight off the first wave of darkness that came their way to harm them. For they couldn't save the city, but in order to help save the world they had to save as many as they could, and they must be prepared for there future endeavors.

These boys carried two possible destinies, there curse… or there hope. There birthdays showed there destinies for the days of there birth were all on the sixth. They all had random super human abilities aid them. They also knew they couldn't escape this fate, but in there hearts and there minds they choose to aid the world instead of destroying it.

They couldn't control there abilities, further they didn't even know what exactly they were coming from or what they were. But one day an old Gypsy let them know what type of power they each possessed.

Now after all these years of practicing there weapon fighting and survival skills, they looked upon there cruel destiny. Each of them had doubts in themselves about there skills and strength, and were more then scared today.

They walked up to a thick dirty white bricked stronghold. There held those who were informed those who would listen and believe in them. Few of the townspeople believed in there prophecy, but over thirty four young and old men, young 15 woman and children arrived. The three walked up to the barred gate and called for someone to let them in.

The lookout heard there call, and opened the barred gate by untying chains and locks. The three walked into the stronghold and into the eyes of those whose lives were now in their hands.

"You know… I'm scared guys." Said Sora in a low whisper as they walked up to the top of the lookout tower. Aries and Riku looked at him with a frown.

"I think we all are Sora, maybe even more so. To think in just a little while, everything is going to change." Said Aries, who leaned to the side of the wooden lookout tower.

Riku stood forward and spoke "When do you guy's think-BOOM!! The three stood in attention, far off a low explosion noise was heard from everyone. The ground shook from the powerful impact. The clouds in the sky moved unnaturally fast over the sky. It was immensely dark, rain started to fall down from the sky.

"It's begun…" Said Sora in a whisper. The boys ran in alarm down towards the weapons arsenal in the middle of there small fortress. The man inside ran to the arsenal as well, grabbing swords, spears, bows, axes, and bolts. Sora grabbed a two handed long curved sword. Riku Grabbed two duel wielding swords and Mason took a big two handed war axe that stood about 5 feet.

Today was supposed to be the beginning of the end. But Sora, Aries and Riku were going to try and stop that.

Next Chapter.

The three stood back to back on the 2nd level of the non roof fortress. A large group Dark semi humanoid black creature slowly moved in on them. Four of the creatures jumped high in the air at the three boys as the ones on the ground rushed forward at them. In a split second, the boys smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Sky a giant gate like door about a continents size emerged facing down on the world. Darkness seeping through the cracks of "The Door".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora leaned on his and stabbed forward on one of the dark creatures, as another jumped over its defeated comrade and swiped its claw at Sora, but before it could Aries swung his axe over Sora's head and demolished the creature. Riku hurled himself over Aries's axe, which then he landed on and stabbed another of the black creatures that attacked them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A figure cloaked in a dark outfit looked upon the boys from the wooden lookout. Only his mouth was visible and so was his smile..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's response.

I believe this story will be even greater then my heartless war, and to those who are religious and such, this isn't a religious story or even about religion I just think the 666 plays a big role in this epic tale. For those who have read my material before, I ashore you this will be my most action filled, and most amazing tale I will or have told.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora waited with his friends at the front gate, everyone waited in fear as they watched the door. The door moved as if something massive ran into it, "boom" again. The men with spears went in front ready for whatever laid beyond the gate. "Boom" it rang even louder, then after a few long seconds a final blow to the gate opened and broke the locks.

A high pitched screams rang through the ears of all the people in the stronghold. To quick were the movements of the enemy to completely see them. Black blurs they seemed like as they clashed against and through the spears. Before long the men were attacking the creatures as the woman and children ran into safety.

Sora didn't think of what to do, his body moved forward and struck at the dark enemy. They were liquid black about 5 feet tall, they all had eerie yellow eyes. They were quick and bore no weapons but there claws. Sora swung down using the momentum of his body to increase the power of his strike on the enemy. He successfully sliced open one of the creatures, black ooze flew in the air as the blade cut through.

Riku who was a few feet away from him skillfully blocked an enemy attack to his face with his weapon and kicked the enemy in the chest away from him. He charged forward and horizontally slashed at the Black creature. An enemy jumped towards him in his blind spot and it looked liked it would successfully hit him. But before it could reach Riku a huge Axe swiped and sliced the enemy a few feet away from Riku. Aries yelled a valiant war cry as he killed the creature.

"Thanks for saving my ass there.' Noted Riku gratefully, his attention was still occupied by the mysterious black creatures. Aries nodded at him and ran to fight a group of the creatures as did Riku. Sora wanted to help his friends who were just 16 feet away from him but he was dealing with a few of these black creatures.

There were too many to calculate how he would get through, if it was 4 he could definitely get through but there were dozens of them pushing him back, away from his friends. Frustration and fear was engulfing his mind as his friends moved farther away from him fighting off there own enemies. He wanted to reach them to make sure they were safe.

As Sora hacked, slashed and skillfully dodging his enemies' attacks, he was slowly but surely tiring. It seemed he was making no progress to reach his friends. But as he was about to give up a few of the men that were fighting behind him aided his goal. Together he and the men fought back the massive group of creatures. Awhile after continuously killing the group of black creatures Sora saw an opening to his friends and took it.

He dashed forward towards Riku and Aries, he slided underneath Aries's weapon as Aries sliced an enemy. As Sora slided underneath the weapon his stabbed a live enemy that was behind the defeated creature Aries killed. Now together Sora, Aries, and Riku fought back there countless number of enemies. There skills were inspiring and gave the other men hope in surviving this day.

As the three fought, they found there way to the second level of the small fortress. They fought there way up and the archers followed them to get to the edge so they could bombard on the enemy from the outside. And as they fought the three found themselves surrounded by the enemy. For a quick second, the three all smirked.

The enemy stocked them and moved around them, snarling and hissing at the three. Sora leaned on his knee and stabbed forward on one of the dark creatures, as another jumped over its defeated comrade and swiped its claw at Sora, but before it could Aries swung his axe over Sora's head and demolished the creature. Riku hurled himself over Aries's axe, which then he landed on and stabbed another of the black creatures that attacked them.

The three timed there attacks almost perfectly, as Riku leaned forward stabbed at an enemy Sora rolled on Riku's back quickly and stabbed at an incoming enemy. Instinctually Riku and Sora took a knee and Aries swung his axe over there heads and completely demolished five of the creatures.

As the creatures were occupied with the three, the archers each grabbed an arrow and all aimed and readied themselves to shoot down the enemy that was attacking. Sora, Riku and Aries noticed this and dove out of the range of the archers and away from the creatures. The creatures begun to run after the three but were stopped as arrows pierced there bodies.

The whole lot of the creatures on the second level were killed, and the archers took there positions on the edge and begun to bombard the enemy outside with there arrows. The three, guarded the stairs to the second level to protect there valuable archers.

"How's it look over there!?" yelled Sora to the archers.

" About a hundred sir." Yelled one of the occupied archers.

"THAT MUCH!?" Yelled Riku, who spit on the ground.

"I'm afraid so." Yelled back another archer. Riku was about to protest until more of the creatures were heading up the stairs to them. One dove at Sora but he skillfully rushed forward and cut clean the creatures head off. Riku and Aries were fighting them off with just as much skill.

"Guys I don't know how long I can… take this shit..! Yelled Riku, who was being attacked by a few of the creatures.

"I know what you mean, I can barely lift my Axe bro…" noted Aries as his struggled against an attacker.

As they fought someone was watching them from the lookout tower. A figure cloaked in a dark outfit looked upon the boys from the wooden lookout. Only his mouth was visible and so was his smile. "Things don't look as grim I thought… Smirked the mysterious onlooker. He turned around and looked out towards the darkest of the storm clouds. In the Sky a giant gate like door about a continents size emerged facing down on the world. Darkness seeping through the cracks of "The Door".

"So… the door isn't open, just cracked… hmmm… Keys… open doors. He whispered to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of old paper with unique writing on it. On it looked as if the words were scrambled up. On it two words that were freshly made stuck out in black ink. "Keys open doors". " The three. " The colossus" Him" The Light Kingdom" Last haven.

As the boys almost fell to there knees in exhaustion, they noticed there were no more enemies attacking them. They soon later heard cheering from the lower level. The archers cheered as well. But before everyone could completely celebrate they heard a huge low eerie noise. It sounded like a cry of something big, a roar of some sort. The boys froze as a huge shadow engulfed the whole fortress.

They all turned around and all of them went pale. A huge monster was standing before them. Standing on two legs, with strong arms and broad shoulders. Its face was tangled in what it looked black vines, only leaving its yellow eyes to see. It was missing a big portion of its chest, the missing piece was shaped as a sharp evil looking heart. It was obvious it was related to the smaller being considering of the eyes and its black skin.

It stared down on the fortress with no emotion, after a few agonizing seconds someone yelled. The monster slammed its giant fist down on the north wall and completely destroyed it, the debris flew everywhere, the three found cover. Heavy chunks of brick hit the ground around them, smashing into men and other structures. The boys got out of there safe place as the rest of the debris stopped falling.

They each stared into the large behemoths yellow eyes. The beast seemed to be starring back.


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow eyes starred down the three young men, the sight seemed the weigh them down. The massive beast raised its enormous arm over the three. They seemed to be in a trance until Riku blinked who then yelled and snapped the other two out of the trance.

They hastily sprinted away from range of the creature's arm, which in turn swung down at them. The creatures arm barely missed them but the impact compressed the ground next to the blow that made it rise up the stoned floor. The floor flung the three forward into the wall, through quick reflexes all of them ducked their heads and turned around so they're backs and bottom of their feet's could take the impact.

"… Ah … Fuck!" muttered Aries who was holding his left leg. The two got up and quickly inspected him. Sora noted it was either broken or sprained, either way he couldn't run. Sora begun to grab Aries, but before he could; another blow to the fortress from the huge creature was taken. Causing the ground to shake and knocking Sora and Riku off balanced. They all felt the creature's eyes on them again and quickly grabbed they're friend and began to get to safety.

The archers fled to the first floor and had begun to fire at the creature. It seemed to do little but annoy it, in return the creature smashed a huge tower making the debris fall on to the vulnerable archers. The three found themselves in a corner on the top level and away from the view of the attacker.

"Shit…" Riku peeked back at the creature and looked back at his comrades "Shit." He spat. He tightened his grip around one sword, which more then likely lost the other one in the run.

"I don't know what to do, we're safe but if we stay here…" Muttered Sora.

"Then more people that are in view of that… THING… will die. Said Aries who was tending to his hurt leg. "Your best bet would be between its eyes, but you'll need a distraction

Sora and Riku stared back at the area around the creature hoping to find something they could use to their advantage. They both noted there was a tower leaning in just the right height for someone to jump and reach its arm.

"But the arm isn't good enough." Said Sora who sat back next to Aries holding his head.

"GRRRRAA" yelled Riku hitting his fist against the wall. When all hope seemed lost Sora saw flicker of a flag caught his eye. "You can always… Swing too him! He looked down at the first level. "You down there!?" He yelled at two of the archers who were comforting and guarding some children. "Throw me two of your bows and quivers!" They did as he asked. Sora then dashed to the rope leaving him exposed. He untied the rope keeping the flag hanging and ran back to his friends.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU DAMN MIND? Yelled Riku who pushed Sora, who in turn pushed him back against the wall.

"No I'm not, one of us is going to tie this rope onto some stone or other object on that tower and swing to that creature and get it between the eyes." He shoved the roll of rope into Riku's arms.

"What the hell are you do…"- Said Riku who was cut off by Sora.

"Sora lets admit it, we're both a better shot then you when it comes to bows." Said Riku playfully as he handed Aries a bow and a quivers filled with arrows.

"Sora… What if I mess up?" Said Riku below his breath.

"If you do… then I guess I'll have to kick this creature's ass myself without your help." Said Sora who wore a fake smile on.

"We got your back bro." Said Aries who gave him a thumbs up.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the center of a dark room with black stone stood a figure in a well defined and over large chair. It was covered in a ripped up cloak, but even so it was obvious this being was about 7 feet tall. Also the figure showed to have broad shoulders and a strong lower and upper body. Its face shrouded in a black hood, a pair of cat bloodshot eyes stared glowed through the shadow of the hood.

The figure stirred as if it were having a bad dream. Showing signs of pain and mental anguish. It stood up and bellowed a remark in a unique dark language.

"So, a part is still… There! This… feeling of one… split in two. Mumbled a low choppy voice. The pain seemed to subside and it sat back to its chair. Before it a dark pool appeared before its feet and arose two dark creatures. Black smoke poured to the ground from these two beings, they wore ripped up robes and carried countless weapons that were strapped on their legs chest arms and feet. "I… need… The…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sora ran out in the open dragging Aries by the back of his shirt. They both shot arrows at the beast head, and for certain had its attention. As soon as Riku was sure of that, he sprinted out and ran towards the tower. He hastily climbed up the stairs, dodging some damaged bends in the structure.

The creature began to grab boulders of stone and hurling them deathly close at Riku and Aries who were still firing arrows at the monster. Sora reached to the top of the tower, and found a stone pointed object that was hanging from the edge on the top of the opening to the beast. He ran and tied it on, he walked back to the stairs then ran towards the edge and jumped. He grabbed the rope and swung high in the air and towards the creatures head.

The creature turned its head towards Riku; it quickly began to swing its arm to block Riku's attack. But before the fists could reach him Riku grabbed his sword like a javelin and threw it directly in between the eyes of the monster. Riku fell on its shoulder and quickly jumped back onto the top floor; he rolled as he hit the ground and turned to stare at the beast. He then took a deep breath.

Sora and Aries froze staring at their enemy. The Yellow eyes of the monster dimmed and it slowly collapsed onto the fortress. Its weight crashed to the edge of this barren fortress. It lay there in the ruble, dead… defeated.

The whole place cheered for the three and there accomplishment. Sora helped Aries to a medic down on the first floor. Riku walked down all wobbly from the experience and lack of energy. The remaining people cheered at Riku the most for his daring act. Every other person patted him on the back as he walked by them to get back to his friends.

Sora grabbed his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for not fucking up."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next Chapter.

The three need to find a safe haven, but first they need to go to an old monk near the place where the darkness resides. Is the monk still alive, if so what does he have to tell them? What paroles will they meet on the way to the home of this monk?


End file.
